The Grumpfish Special!
The Grumpfish Special! is the an episode of Bubble Guppies from the first season. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Mr. Grouper *Mr. Grumpfish *Customers *Crabs Deema and Oona decide to open a pizza parlor, but when Mr. Grumpfish, a fish who doesn't like anything comes into their restaurant, can Deema and Oona cheer him up? Deema and Oona are swimming to school and they see something. Deema hears pancakes and goes to investigate. They see two crabs making pancakes. One says that they are for their customers. Another crab takes the pancakes to the customers. Oona sees another customer come in, but Deema says he doesn't look happy. The crabs recognize him as Mr. Grumpfish. They say he is their grumpiest customer and that he never likes anything. Deema and Oona continue on their way to school. They show up and tell the other guppies that they saw a restauraunt. Deema decides she wants to open one. Mr. Grouper also tells the different foods you can order. Molly then sings a song about eating at a restauraunt. Deema is running a fast-food restauraunt with Nonny. Molly and Goby order meals and they make them. Mr. Grouper says it's time for lunch. Nonny orders lasagna extravaganza, Oona orders a vegetable platter, and goby gets "3 chicken surprise". Deema and Oona are making pizza out of clay and pretend that Mr. Grouper is their customer. They make a pizza that resembles Bubble Puppy. Deema decides that this should be their restauraunt talent. Mr. Grouper then tells the different things that restauraunts do. Deema then sings a dance song about making pizza. Mr. Grouper tells the Bubble Guppies that it's time to go outside. Gil pretends that he is "Super-waiter" and Nonny is his sidekick "Busboy". They are running a restauraunt. Deema wants to order mixed vegetables with peas, carrots, and corn. Gil says they have to get to the "Garden of Doom". Nonny says that they can get everything in the kitchen and that the chef (Molly) will make it for them. Gil says that they can do it the superhero way and they fly off. They arrive but Gil smells something rotten. It's Rotten Tomato. He uses his pickle ray to trap Super-waiter in a pickle. Super-waiter says they will never complete the order now. Nonny says he will do it using the kitchen. Nonny gives the order to Molly and she prepares to make it. Nonny tells Deema that her order will be out soon enough. Nonny goes back in the kitchen to find Rotten Tomato. He has trapped the chef in a pickle too. He also mixes up the vegetables and says they will never find it now. Molly tells Nonny that carrots are orange, corn is yellow, and peas are green. Nonny finds it and prepares to deliver it. Rotten Tomato tries to turn him into a pickle, but Nonny blocks the ray which frees Molly. Rotten Tomato tries to tackle Nonny, but Nonny catches him in a ketchup bottle. He delivers the meal and the story ends. The Bubble Guppies have opened a restauraunt called "Picture Pizza Parlor". They make pizzas with pictures on them. The crabs from earlier come by and order a sailboat pizza. Deema makes the picture and Mr. Grouper cooks it. Mr. Grumpfish arrives and the guppies are wooried. Mr. Grumpfish can't decide so Gil suggests the special. They come back in the kitchen and try to think of something. Deema gets an idea and starts working. Molly brings a pizza that looks like Mr. Grumpfish. He starts smiling and laughing. He then starts singing that thanks to the pizza, he is not grumpy anymore, ending the episode. *Brianna Gentilella as Molly *Zachary Gordon as Gil *Reyna Shaskan as Oona *Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny *Christoper Borger as Goby *Angelica Wahler as Deema *Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy *Skai Jackson as Little Fish *Tino Insana as Mr. Grouper *Mark DeCarlo as Mr. Grumpfish *Chris Phillips and Scott McNeil as Customers *Jason Michas and Nancy Cartwright as Crabs *The Restaurant *Make A Pizza *Grumpy Fish Category:Episodes